The Hunt for the Loose Cannon
by Vicarious117
Summary: When the Piltover Enforcers repeatedly fail to catch the Loose Cannon, Jinx, terrorizing their city-state they call in an expert, the Pridestalker himself, Rengar, to take care of their "rodent" problem.
1. No Escape

Chapter 1

No Escape

"I love a good chase!"

_Well at least Caitlyn seems to be enjoying herself_, Vi thought to herself.

Vi, the Piltover Enforcer, had just been summoned to the Rift by the Institute of War for a league match. Summoned away from more pressing matters.

Her home, Piltover, was being threated by the madness of Jinx, her new archenemy, and she was once again stuck partaking in a battle for someone else. At least this time she had her partner Caitlyn to work with.

They had gained the upper hand in combat against the enemy and they were chasing down one of the survivors. If they caught her they could finish this battle and return to their more pressing matters.

Akali, the Fist of Shadow, was a slippery one indeed however.

The kunoichi always proved to be a thorn in the side of her opponents, but Vi and Caitlyn had her this time.

"She's just up ahead!" Vi shouted when she spotted the fleeing woman.

"Get me visual and I'll take her out," Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, instructed her partner.

With a nod and a smirk Vi picked up her pace and upon rounding a few trees spotted her mark. She pointed her index finger at her target and her gauntlets locked on.

Vi wore two very large hextech gauntlets that packed a powerful punch, housing miniscule rockets to increase power and even propel her in a specific direction.

"Here comes the punchline!" She shouted as the rockets in gloves fired and she flew at the kunoichi. Akali dropped a smoke bomb in an attempt to hide from her pursuers but it was too late for her. Vi's gauntlets had locked and there was no escape.

The Enforcer smashed heavily into an invisible form, knocking the kunoichi out of the smoke and into plain view once more.

She reached and grabbed hold of Akali's hair first, but only so she could maneuver a more solid grip on her head, then leaping into the air with her catch she shouted to her partner.

"She's all yours, cupcake!"

"Nowhere to hide," the Sheriff said as she took aim with her sniper rifle, and fired.

The shot was true and Vi released the now lifeless form of the kunoichi, then landed back on the ground in a triumphant pose.

The excitement was enough to distract them from their more pressing concerns, back home in Piltover, they realized while high fiving, as was their custom.

Maybe they should actually do this more often Vi thought.

Their shared mirth was short lived however.

The hair on the back of Vi's neck stood on end when she heard it, a low growl, from seemingly nowhere and everywhere at once.

Her eyes went wide with horror then as two holes burst open on Caitlyn's chest.

After a brief shimmer the two claws that created the holes uncloaked and came into view, followed by the arm they were attached too, then the full feline form of one of their other opponents.

"Never return empty-handed," the humanoid lion growled with feral excitement.

"Run," Caitlyn, Vi's partner and closest friend muttered to her, before she slide off the claws and slumped to the ground, lifeless.

Never one to run, never one to abandon a friend, never one to leave an evil deed unpunished, Vi lunged forward at the hunter with all her strength.

She threw as many punches as she could with as much force as she could, but to no avail. The cat was too nimble, and she was already tired from previously chasing down Akali, leaving her at a distinct disadvantage.

With a wide left hook she forced the feline to jump back and she came forward in a rush with a strong right jab, but as she did so the hunter reached into a pouch and pulled forth a pair of bolas.

"Not so fast," he taunted her as he sent them spinning her way.

They wrapped themselves around her extended right arm and her neck, and as they tightened her arm was involuntarily raised, causing it to harmlessly pass by her intended target.

She then had to suck in her stomach as much as she could to avoid being skewered on his blood soaked claws just as her friend had been.

The lion came forward in a flurry, stabbing and slicing with those claws, cutting across with his large reverse blade in his right hand, and even kneeing occasionally with the spike on his kneecap.

Vi managed to avoid most of the assault, but with her right arm tied to her neck and raised helplessly out of the way she did take a considerable beating.

She dodged to the side, giving herself some time to reach up and tear off the bolas with her left hand, freeing the other.

But as she spun back around he was gone, the feline hunter had disappeared.

At first she felt relieved, but as realization set in she knew she was done for.

The last thing she heard was her hunter as he plunged his large blade into her spin.

"Easy prey," he growled, and everything went black.


	2. A Desperate Plan

Chapter 2

A Desperate Plan

"Well that could have gone better," Vi lamented to herself.

She was back in Piltover, along with her partner Caitlyn. In a League match when one is slain the fountain of life within each team's headquarters will revive the fallen champion in order to continue the battle, until one team's nexus of power is destroyed of course.

Unfortunately for the Piltover Enforcer's however when the Pridestalker, known as Rengar, slew both women he did destroy their nexus of power and everyone was returned home.

"It was for the best," Vi muttered to herself, her place was in Piltover, her beloved, and terrorized, city-state.

"What was?" asked Jayce, another renowned Piltover citizen, also a good friend of the enforcer's.

The two of them were in Jayce's work shop, Vi typically went there to blow off steam, she cared deeply for Caitlyn but the sheriff was always business and Vi needed the occasional break. Jayce was as laid back as they came in their city-state, and he could almost always be found in that same exact spot, tinkering away.

He stood up from his workbench, where he had his massive Mercury Hammer laid out before him. "Just talk to me, something is obviously bothering you Vi, you've barely said a single word to me this whole time, usually I can't shut you up," he teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

It didn't work, Vi looked directly at him, eyes squinted with subtle threats of broken bones.

With a gulp he pressed on anyways, "just answer this then, are you upset due to your lose to the Pridestalker, or is the Loose Cannon of Piltover still got you down?"

"How can you even ask that!?" Vi exploded.

She didn't know where her sudden anger came from, Jayce meant nothing ill, but how could he even think Jinx wasn't constantly on her mind, the psycho was destroying her home!

"I'm sorry," she started again, "it's just that I can barely even sleep these days, not when Jinx could destroy a building, a district, or even the city itself at any moment, I have to be ready."

With a sigh Jayce leaned up against the same wall Vi was resting on, "Jinx won't destroy our city yet, this is her playground, you her favorite toy, no offense," he quickly added when he noted Vi's heated glance, "and she knows that she needs all the parts of this city turning in order to keep her game alive."

The thought was sobering for the Enforcer, that she was just a pawn in Jinx's game, the psycho's favorite pawn in fact, but Jayce was right. She had to relax and get some sleep in order to stay alert, if she continued down this rode Jinx would out smart her on every turn.

With that realization in mind she bid her friend farewell and thanked him before heading off to her place to catch some much needed rest.

*LATER*

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Vi asked herself later that night, as she sat at the bar of a local pub.

She had gone home intending to get some well needed rest, but surprisingly the image of that savage hunter, Rengar, slaying Caitlyn right in front of her kept popping up in her mind. She knew it had not been real, but the thought of it happening due to that Loose Cannon was all too real, and she couldn't let the sheriff see her in such a state of worry, it was embarrassing, so she decided to try drinking away her worries.

The pub was fairly packed that night, many wanting to buy their local hero a drink, but Vi just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts this time.

She had to find someway to relax herself, she had to forget both Rengar and Jinx somehow, it was the only way to ease her head that night, that and her drink of course.

A strange thought came to her mind just then, and she pictured the Pridestalker and the Loose Cannon killing each other, in cold blood, for real.

"Another?" the barkeep asked, pulling her away from those dark thoughts. She nodded and he slid another her way.

But had those thoughts been so dark? Wouldn't Piltover, or even Valoran as a whole, be better off without those two? Would that not make them goodly thoughts?

No, Vi knew better, thoughts of death were dark ones indeed, but she was in a dark place herself these days, so she welcomed them.

As if on queue then she overheard some patrons behind her babbling about Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, and how he was heading out to the Kumungu Jungle that very night to do some research.

She jumped up without a second thought and slammed her hands down on their table to grab their immediate attention.

"Where is Ezreal going?" she demanded. With a confused look the one who had just mentioned him spoke up again, "we heard he was heading to the Kumungu Jungle, to do some research…"

She had tuned him out already, the Kumungu Jungle was where Rengar supposedly resided, and her plan of action began to take shape in her troubled mind.

"Vi? You there?" She looked up, realizing he had finished his whole explanation already. "When is he leaving?" She asked him, garnering another concerned look, "this very night, he may very well already be on his way now."

With that last bit she bolted out of the establishment and down the road towards Ezreal's residence, she had to hurry!

*LATER*

What an exciting trip this would be, Ezeal thought as he packed all the gear he needed.

He had made an interesting discovery, involving a dark figure depicted on almost all of Valoran's nations architecture and art, so now he was off to the Jungle to see if he could find more.

However his excitement was put on hold as he heard a furious knocking at his front door.

"Who is it?" He shouted, and as an answer his door burst open, flying off the hinges, and sending the poor Ezreal spinning through the air to land hard a few paces back, to reveal a flustered Piltover Enforcer standing in the opening.

She just knocked down my door? He thought to himself as he brushed his blonde locks out of his face thinking maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, and in such shock of the moment he didn't even realize he hadn't even bothered to ask it out loud.

"I'm going with you!" Vi announced to him suddenly, bringing the explorer back to reality.

"You're what?... Where?... Why?" He had too many questions to sort out apparently.

"To the Kumungu Jungle Ezreal, I need to find Rengar!"

The vocalization of her thoughts had him reeling a bit, why the Pridestalker?

"I do not know where the cat lives though Vi, it's only rumored he resides in the Jungle." He was being completely honest to her, no one knew for sure where he lived, he wasn't exactly a social butterfly among the Institute of War's champions.

However, a thought did come to the prodigy then.

"I might know someone who does though," and with that Vi's expression changed from utter defeat to one of true hope, what was she playing at? Ezreal couldn't help but wonder, what was Rengar to Vi? It didn't matter though, he saw his chance and he was going to take it.

"On one condition though!" he announced. "Name it," Vi responded without missing a step, she was surely baffling the poor prodigy this night.

"I need a new telescope, my current one has cracked, and I hear Jayce has developed a new form of goggles that allow the wearer to zoom in and out at will. I'd like a telescope with that technology."

Again, without missing a single step, Vi responded with an immediate "Deal!"

Ezreal thought himself clever for bartering such a deal, he didn't actually need a new telescope and he didn't even know if she could convince Jayce to make what he wanted, but he didn't think Vi would have cared at that moment even if he had told her the truth. She was up to something, something involving the dangerous Pridestalker, and just that fact alone made the explorer dislike it.

But it was too late to reconsider anyways, and they set out for the Kumungu Jungle that night, in search of the first cat on their new list of the things do.


End file.
